Biokkaren Luminoid
The Biokkaren Luminoid is a large, sentient multidimensional cluster located in the Central Universe. It is likely the largest multidimensional cluster in the Brothers of War Multiverse, specifically measuring by the overall size of the dimensions that make it up, not by the number of dimensions included in the cluster. History TBA Profile Etymology 'Biokkaren', by extensive research from various seijin races, comes from one of trillions of Gufjiran words meaning "Genesis", while 'Luminoid' comes from the fact that the dimensional cluster itself is a Luminoid. Anatomy As a Luminoid, the Biokkaren Luminoid is made up of multiple, sentient dimensions. These dimensions' sentient minds are all connected via a singular psychic link. As such, it is a composite entity with both a hive mind and individual thought. Additionally, the Biokkaren Luminoid can shrink and manifest itself physically in other dimensions as a gaseous entity, although this has only ever happened once over the course of 17.95 trillion years. Instead, the Biokkaren Luminoid uses its avatars as physical manifestations. Interestingly, the Biokkaren Luminoid's dimensions can be mapped out into a 2D map, forming an image of its body. In the middle, there is usually a circle labeled as the "Central Realm", which has several straight lines leading to other circles representing other realms. Scale Although another Multidimensional Cluster in the Brothers Of War Multiverse, namely the Baraji, has just under 8,000 making up itself, the Biokkaren Luminoid takes up the most space overall. For example, even the smallest dimension that makes up the Biokkaren Luminoid is estimated to be about 199,940,000 Megaparsecs across, while the largest is estimated to be almost 758,341,755 Megaparsecs across. Abilities *Bestowal of Abilities: The Biokkaren Luminoid can grant other entities new powers, and sometimes new forms, via transferring its energy to them. Sometimes, exposure to the energies of the Biokkaren Luminoid can lead to rapid evolution, granting rather timid mortal beings unimaginable physical capability and endurance, extreme psychic powers, highly enhanced agility, etc. However, few beings are known to have experienced such power. *Avatar Creation: The Biokkaren Luminoid is known to have created at least seven Avatars of itself, all of extreme power. Supposedly, even the least powerful of these seven Avatars is stated to be as strong as Ultraman Gruebe by default, with the strongest of them making Ultraman Astmas Beyond look like nothing in comparison. *Astral Reality Manipulation: TBA *Omnipotence: TBA Trivia * The estimated diameter of the smallest dimension (199,940,000 Megaparsecs) making up the Biokkaren Luminoid was found using the following mathematical formula: (153×199^2)×33. ** The mathematical formula itself was created from the amount of megaparsecs (mpc) the Laniakea Supercluster (153 mpc), Virgo Supercluster (33 mpc), and Saraswati Supercluster (199 mpc) are estimated to take up from one end to the opposite end. * The estimated diameter of the largest dimension (758341755.405878 megaparsecs / 2,473,380,000,000,000 Lightyears) making up the Biokkaren Luminoid was found using the following mathematical formula: (105700×(220000+170000))×60000. ** The mathematical formula itself was created from the amount of lightyears the Milky Way Galaxy (105,700 Lightyears), Andromeda Galaxy (220,000 Lightyears), Pinwheel Galaxy (170,000 Lightyears), and Triangulum Galaxy (60,000 Lightyears) take up from one end to the opposite end. Category:Locations Category:Dimensions Category:Multidimensional Clusters Category:Multiversal Entities